The Blood Beneath the Shadows
by Sky Amberjade
Summary: Hey guys! This is for the forum "The Circle's Clave" so, unless you decide to join, or have already joined, you won't get what's going on at all. Anyway, this is what happened in Padma. Pretty much it holds everything in the tape. So if you watched the tape, guys, you watched all this. Definitely rated MA. Very dark. Written with help guys!


The Blood Beneath the Shadows

**Hey guys! This is for the forum "The Circle's Clave" so, unless you decide to join, or have already joined, you won't get what's going on at all. This happens when I, Sky, get home after helping out in the forest. So I'm weak at the current moment from near-death experiences, exhaustion and from using up all of my magical energy.**

**Day 1, Right After the Battle of Brocelind Forest**

I walk into my living room, tired after the battle. Darn them. I hate Agramon, hydras, hellhounds, every demon you can think of. I collapse on the couch, exhausted, bloody and dirty. I wonder how Marky, my brother, is at the moment, when suddenly I hear him talk. How did I not hear him?!

"Sky, there's a problem. Can you come with me?" he asks from behind me, and I look behind the couch to find him at the bottom of the stairs, oblivious to my current state, as always. He's always been like that.

I get up and walk over to the stairs. "What is it—"

Suddenly his hand lashes out and he smiles wickedly as I fly to the floor. The door bursts open and I let out a cry as demons—too many for me to fight—flow through the doorway. I reach for my scythe and struggle to my feet. Ignoring how he had just hit me, I stay in between my brother and the demons.

I wield my blades skillfully, warning the demons to keep away, which they gladly ignore. I let out a strangled cry as the first wave comes at me, reaching for my cellphone and dialing Phin's phone. I fly back, dropping my phone in the process as I'm thrown into the wall. I notice that it goes to voicemail.

I behead three demons, but I am overwhelmed without backup, and Marcus isn't helping. In fact, the demons won't even put a claw on him. Marcus commands the demons who, while some start fires in my house, others raid my home, stealing whatever they want and the rest fight me. I cough as the smoke from the fires reach my lungs.

Marcus helps the demons, throwing items around and starting more fires, helping to burn down my home. _"No! Please! Stop!" _I cry. He only laughs, the demons following in slimy pursuit.

"Marcus, what are you doing? Why aren't they attacking you?" I cry, fighting off the demons. Marcus comes toward me, the ugly creatures leaving him a path.

"All will be revealed in time, _big sister," _he says laughing, before throwing his fist into my temple, hard.

I crumple to the ground, whimpering, _"Marcus, please, no," _before falling unconscious, just as he picks up my cellphone, ends the voicemail, and puts it in his pocket.

* * *

**Day 1 of My Kidnapping**

I let out a low groan, blinking myself awake. "Ah, it's nice of you to join us at last, Sky," I hear a voice say. It's Marcus. I focus my gaze enough to feel how in pain I am in, and to see how someone or something has changed my clothes and cleaned the blood and dirt off of me, which sincerely creeps me out. I try to use my magic, but find that I can't. Instead, pain flashes through me when I try again. _Darn it. No weapons, no gear, no stele, and no magic! _I look back down at my dress.

Despite my current condition, it is a nice piece of clothing.

It's a spaghetti strap dress that goes down to my feet. It has a black belt-like thing just under my chest, creeping me out more, and from there I have this strange see-through black veil that comes out from my belt and fans out so that if I try to walk around it will drag on the floor. There are nice little sequins on the top and I am barefoot.

_What the heck has happened, _I try to say, but find that my voice no longer works. Marcus laughs, and I see that he has no wounds at all, is dressed in a nice tie-dyed shirt with jeans and nice shoes. _Are you okay? _I cry silently, struggling to get to him only to find that I'm chained to a freaking wall.

The room I'm in is large, a bed on the other side that is HUGE, black and red. The room itself is pretty dark and creepy. Beside where I stand—more like hang from the wall—there is a table full of torture weapons. Marcus chuckles. "Not to worry. _Aggy _put a _Quietude _rune on you, and then he took all your weapons and such. The rune isn't permanent, although he will make it so you can speak or not at his will," Marcus explains, not sounding like himself. He sounds demonic.

Suddenly the door opens—on the other side of the door is a hallway of stone that is just as dark and foggy—revealing Agramon himself. _Let me go! _I roar without a sound, making him laugh. _I hate Quietude runes._

"Sky, it is oh, so very nice of you to wake up. Like the dress? I picked it out myself," Agramon purrs, sauntering over to me. I struggle to get free from my chains, hoping to possibly get one of the blades from the table—one of them specifically being my scythe—and rip his freaking throat out. My silvery-white hair falls in my eyes when I finally decide to take in Agramon's appearance.

He made himself a human body, like the demon prince who took Jocelyn. He is a devastatingly handsome, pale, man who is tall—around 6'9, with human-ish eyes, other than the fact that his irises are bloodred. His hair is pitch black, tousled as though he just woke up, reminding me, with a pang, of Kaleb. _My _Kaleb. Seeing how Agramon tries to look like a more, so-called, handsome version of Kaleb makes me want to cry. I'd choose Kaleb over him any day, no matter the form.

He wears a black suit, almost like a tuxedo outfit. This place _has _to just be a nightmare. "I see that you've taken in my appearance. You like? It's much better than Kaleb's, I agree."

Agramon laughs, and laughs even harder at the disgust, horror, and hatred on my face. _I'd choose Kaleb over you any day, fucktard. _I retort, then start struggling in my chains again.

Agramon growls angrily at my silent response, coming closer so that I have to struggle not to feel his breath on my face. Behind Agramon, Marcus chuckles darkly.

"Listen to me, _Sky. _I'm going to give you a choice: It's either give in to me and bow down to my will, or fight back and be punished for it." Agramon snarls, taking my chin in his cold, hard grip. Glaring, gold-orange eyes meet bloodred ones. I gather up as much saliva as I can and spit in his face. My spit—proudly, a big fat amount—flies into his eyes. I rip my face out of his grip and knee him where the sun doesn't shine. Marcus yells as Agramon roars, reeling back.

"Fine," he spits. "I thought maybe, just _maybe_ you'd be a smart little girl for once and _obey _me. Looks like Marcus will have to tell you a little secret before I kill him, then start torturing you." Agramon snarls, making my blood run cold and my face pale.

Marcus comes forward, cackling like a witch. Suspicion sets in as he begins to speak. "You see, Sky, I am not really your brother. Your real brother _is_ dead. Has been for a very long time. When you escaped, Agramon simply kept his body. This is your brother's body, but I am not your brother. I am part of Agramon—the piece that wants to rip out your angelic blood, to be specific. I betrayed you. The well in Brocelind forest? I made it. The portals in New York? My idea." He leans in so that his mouth is by my ear. My whole body is shaking in shock, and because this place is _freaking cold._

"This kidnapping? Your demise? Watching you break, piece by piece, until you are nothing? _My idea." _He pulls away, with a sick grin dancing on his face. No, not his face. _My dead brother's face. _The hatred I feel...it's never been as strong as this. I can't even find the words to explain it.

_No. This has to be some sick trick. A dream—a nightmare. _I gasp, stuttering silently. Agramon and Marcus laugh, sounding exactly the same, yet so different. Before I can even comprehend what's happening, Marcus's head is off his neck and in Agramon's hands. Blood explodes from his neck as his body crumples to the ground, and the head only lets blood flow into Agramon's hands.

I scream silently in shock and horror, struggling closer to the wall, trying to escape. Agramon laughs and with both hands—now very bloody—rips Marky's face and skull in half, making me scream even more when a pink, bloody and slimy blob plops onto the cold ground. I find that it is a carpeted floor with brick walls and a paved ceiling.

_Marcus's fucking brain just fell out of his fucking skull, _I think in pure horror. Adrenaline shoots through me and I struggle in my chains, silently screaming while Agramon laughs in the purest of joy. _Sick bastard! _I scream at him, only making Agramon laugh even more and toss the remains of my brother's skull on the floor, his blood bright against the contrast of the room. Agramon smiles wickedly at me as he lifts the body, trying to decide what to do with it next.

With a sick smile, Agramon reaches his bloodied hand into Marky's throat, where his head used to stand on his shoulders. He grips something, and starts to rip it out, ever so slowly. It was bloody, and long, and—_Agramon is ripping out Marky's spine! _I scream silently, then start dry heaving desperately, unable to handle it. This is almost worse than when I was a child. Agramon cackles, tugging out the last bits of Marcus's spine. Taking it overboard, I watch, dry heaving and silently screaming, as he puts the bloody spine around his neck like a scarf.

_Sick, sick bastard. I will kill you with my own hands. It's not like I'd care to have more blood on my hands, _I spit silently, shaking violently.

"You wish," Agramon purrs. He can understand me, which is weird, but I don't care. He then drags the body to the torture table, picking up my scythe. I watch in horror, my face slowly growing blank, ever so slowly.

Agramon takes my scythe and using one of the sharp, wickedly pointed blades, rips a large gash from Marky's throat—right where Agramon had his hand inside just a moment ago, ripping all the way down to his waistline. I dry heave once more as my brother's innards spew from the deep wound, falling down like a river onto the floor, a big gooey blob of guts and organs on the ground. Agramon happily bends down and picks up Marcus's heart. It is so bloody that the blood runs down Agramon's arms easily. Agramon, annoyed that his tux is now dirty, and much to my disgust, takes off his shirt to reveal a muscled chest and abdomen. I look away and close my eyes, only for Agramon to turn my head towards him with his free bloody hand and open them again.

"You want a bite, _sweetheart?" _Agramon purrs, taking a large bite out of my brother's unbeating heart. Suddenly, all the food I've had in the past day or two—which wasn't very much-is on Agramon's well-muscled chest. _Good. He looks so ugly, the vomit will do him some good. _I think to myself, looking smug at how I puked on the demon who could kill me with a few hits. Agramon roars angrily, then seeing my smug expression, shoves the rest of the heart in my mouth. I started dry heaving desperately again, however I have no more to give. Agramon forces it down my throat and into my stomach, and tears stream down my face silently.

_He just forced me to eat my own brother's heart. I WAS FORCED TO EAT MY BROTHER'S HEART. He just forced me to be a cannibal! _I think, and silent sobs rack through my body violently, as I constantly try to throw up the heart, however my stomach won't budge.

"I made sure that no matter what happens, you won't be able to throw up that heart, darling," Agramon cackles, seeing how I, after all this time am still struggling in the chains while trying to heave it up. Disgust, hatred, and horror flash through me. I try to yell at him but the _Quietude _rune does not allow me to do so. I wonder what my friends would think, seeing me like this. They'd probably be disgusted and horrified at how weak I am. Especially Valentine—he made me for fighting; for war and battle, but I can't even handle this.

And what about _Kaleb? _My sobs die down, not wanting to show weakness to Agramon. _Kaleb will be disgusted, horrified, angry, won't he? And if Agramon succeeds in breaking me, destroying me as the demons from Brocelind forest told me he would, Kaleb won't even be able to look at me. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't either. _These thoughts enter my mind, reminding me to stay strong...to fight, not go with my urge to flee—to run away.

To run instead of avenging Kaleb and his family, let alone mine. I build myself up, making Agramon frown at how I stand tall within my chains.

"I guess my playtime with your brother is over," Agramon growls.

He tosses the bloody, limp body to the ground, before tossing my scythe onto the floor, right into the pile of organs and guts, making me horrified. _I will no longer want to wield my own blade, _I think, but my gaze follows the—much to my disgust—shirtless and very bloody Agramon as he goes to the torture table. He picks up a syringe, making my eyes pop out of my head. He saunters over to me and I shrink away from his touch as he takes my face in his bloody hands, forcing me to look at him. His blood red gaze searches my golden-orange cat-eyes. Within my very small pupils—despite the low lighting, they aren't dilated—he can't seem to find what he's searching for. I struggle to keep away from his bloody touch and wrench my face from his grasp, only to scream silently in pain as he bites my throat like a vampire.

I struggle and thrash desperately as he drinks my blood, and I grow weaker until he finally stops and pulls away.

"You taste _oh so delicious,_" he compliments, and I start to cry once more. Agramon just drank my blood. "But it would taste a lot better with a little more..._spice," _he murmurs, and, without warning, stabs me with the syringe, right where he'd just bitten me.

I shriek silently as I notice that it has Agramon's blood in it. _No-fucking-wonder. _I think, kicking and thrashing and silently screaming as he injects me with his blood. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! _I silently scream over and over until the blood finally settles in my own, making me shudder with remorse.

"It's late, isn't it? In your world?" Agramon states, and I look at him in confusion. "Maybe it's time to go to bed," he purrs at my confusion-turned-to-disgust-and-remorse and I shake my head furiously as he smirks suggestively and moves to show the stupid bed.

_If I die here, I will die a virgin. _I snarl silently, but he ignores me, only to tell me:

"Ya know, you're in my realm. I will do with you what I wish."

I tug at my chains—demonic shackles from this century—and try keeping away from Agramon. He reaches above my head, holding a key and unlocks something. Next thing I know I still have the shackles around my wrists, but Agramon holds the chains. He tugs at them and I fall to the ground like some helpless slave.

_What the heck are you thinking, I'd rather die than let you touch me, foul creature! _I hiss silently- I really, _really _hate _Quietude _runes—and I quickly jump as fast as I can away from both Agramon and the bed.

"Don't you dare fight with me, girl! Now you must be punished properly, insignificant wretch!"

Agramon roars. He chains me up again, my back faced toward him. _Oh shi—_my thought is cut off with a silent, agony-filled, scream. He had just whipped me! I look behind me to find Agramon—bloody and shirtless, _ewww_—holding a demon electrum whip. It had nine tails on the end, laced with leather and poison, and on the tip of each tail was a spiked ball. Five of the little tails were covered in angel blood, four were demon blood.

_Well fuck you, too, _I think angrily before he brings the whip down with a loud snap. I cry out silently, looking back at the wall I'm chained to. He tugs to get the whip unstuck from my back, now covered in whiplashes and blood. He brings the whip down, over and over again, until I count fifty lashes.

"See what happens when you don't obey me, sweetheart? You get punished. Now get your bloody ass off the floor!" He shouts at me.

I shake my head, still not bending to his will. _You're an idiot if you think I'd ever listen to you, _I snarl silently, then turn right back to the wall.

"Fine, more playtime with Marky, I guess."

At the mention of my brother, I remember how Agramon forced me to eat his heart, then realize that I'm mere inches away from the pile of guts and organs on the floor. The dress is gone, leaving me in a black sports bra and black underwear. I watch with a blank but disgusted look—now used to him ripping apart the body—as Agramon picks up my brother's corpse and rips it in two bloody halves horizontally, then vertically. With a bored expression on my face, I look at him and he looks at me until a demon scurries into the doorway. It's a Ravener demon.

_"Master," _it hisses, "_There are Shadowhunters at the gates. They wish to speak with you. They say their names are Kaleb Trenton, Dimitri Morgenstern, and the third one claims to be Prince Jonah Morgenstern of Elysium."_

Agramon turns to the demon, forgetting about me, and tosses the bloody pieces of my brother's body aside. As he leaves the room, closing the door behind him, hope flares up in me—did Phin get the voicemail and send the boys to rescue me? Maybe. Perhaps they'll see me? If I rattle my chains enough, they might hear me. Determined, I desperately try to escape, silently screaming and yelling for my friends. When they pass by without a moment's notice, I slump against the wall in defeat. I curl up, my back aching in burning pain, and hug my knees tight against my chest as my body shakes with silent sobs.

Blood trickles from the corner of my mouth and down my chin. "Skylight!" I hear someone whisper harshly. My head snaps up and try to speak, but no sound comes out. Its Jonah. "Can you talk?"

I open my mouth and close it, looking sad, and hopeful look down at the remains of my brothers body, then at Jonah. I struggle for freedom and fail, unable to help letting a tear go free. They HAD seen me!

When I don't reply Jonah takes a step closer, and I flinch when his feet slip in the thick puddle of blood on the ground. My eyes flick over to the mangled body. He glances at it, but can't make out who it is. "There are too many demons, Sky. We can't get you out of here right now, but I promise that we will be back with reinforcements. Everything is going to be fine. Stay strong." He glances over his shoulder, to make sure no one is coming. "I've got to go before Agramon notices I'm gone. We'll be back for you. Soon."

I look at him with wide eyes and nod desperately. I wince when I slump against the wall, it having hurt my back. I keep my eyes on Jonah, filled with pain, weakness, but joy and hope as well. They will save me. Just not yet. _Stay strong._

But I can't help but let the thoughts go to waste when Jonah leaves, leaving me in the darkness to suffer alone.

* * *

**Day 6 of my Kidnapping**

I peek my eyes open just a little bit. I haven't allowed Agramon to do anything but torture me, he hasn't gone any farther. Although my back is still healing, he has hurt me in other ways, like taunting me with how my friends will never save me, only to use things from his torture table. I am still a virgin. _Sucker. _Today he has dressed me in a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Now I have free-roam of the room, however I am not allowed outside of it because I mostly just can't reach that far. It sucks - plus there are no steles. I'll be scarred for life now.

I still don't have my voice though but I know the rune is fading. He'll have to reapply it tonight if he wants to keep me a secret. Darn him.

Speaking of the devil, Agramon has just decided to waltz on into the room. "Sky, how are you today? Do you like how I finally have you in something other than a dress?" He chuckles, crossing the room in a few strides. I walk farther away from Marky's rotting carcass, which makes me go closer to the bed and the newly installed bathroom. He installed it on my 3rd day here.

_I wish you would dress me in this attire more often. And don't worry Aggy, I'm in pain and homesick. As always, I hate your guts - _As I say this, I list off each thing on my fingers and when I silently say "I hate your guts", I jab his abdomen with my right index finger to prove my point since he is too close. I am cut off by my own silent gasp when my back comes in contact with the wall. About 4 ft away from the bed. 5 ft from the bathroom door. Agramon comes closer and I keep moving back until he has me cornered. He puts each hand on either side of my head, making me shrink away from him as he pushes his body flush against my own. He wears a black t-shirt with black silk pants.

"Can't you just admit that you want me?" Agramon whispers seductively in my ear, making shivers run down my spine. How delusional is this guy?! "See? You want me, just how I want you. Oh, so so badly. If you give me what I want, I will give you free roam of my kingdom whenever your friends aren't around. You'll be my queen. I'll give you immense pleasure. What do you say?" He murmurs in my ear, then bites my earlobe. His right hand snakes down and around my waist.

My chains rattle as I push at his chest as hard as I can. All I feel for him is hatred, disgust, remorse, some more hatred, loathing, and even pity. Surely, anyone would pity someone so delusional? Right? _I do not like you at all. I don't want you in any way, I don't want to be a queen, I don't want anything you may call pleasure, especially coming from you. Although I do pity you, surely being so delusional must be very hard. _I retort angrily, pushing at him again. But he doesn't move, not an inch. I cry out silently in pain when my right cheek burns. He just _hit _me.

I look up with wide eyes, my pupils slits and stare into his blood red gaze. His gaze is filled with a burning lust and want that makes me want to puke, but his gaze is tinged with anger at my denial. "I don't care if you think you love me or not, I will take you by force if I must." He hisses, and without warning, his lips crash down onto mine, hard and forcefully, making me cry out- although, still silent- allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I struggle- turn my head to the side, kick his shin, punch his jaw- but it does nothing to crush his enthusiasm. Tears slide down my cheeks and he bites my lip, thinking it will make me kiss him back, but he only receives my denial. Again.

His right hand grips my hip tightly, to the point of drawing blood, making me cry out once more. His left hand unattaches itself from the wall, snatching both my small wrists easily in his big hand. I struggle to get free as he drags me over to the bed but to no avail. Pain shoots through me whenever I move, and the back of my shirt slowly soaks in blood. My wounds reopened, apparently, making me weaker than I have to be. I have already been weak enough - I haven't eaten since last night, and even then it was just a few nibbles on a piece of bread and a sip of water.

Agramon pushes me onto the bed, immediately reaching for the shackles attached to the headboard. Waist free, I kick and lash out with every chance I get. My body shakes as sobs rack through me, during my struggle Agramon has easily locked my wrists in the cuffs. "_No!" _I cry, then find that I actually said it aloud. I have my voice back! But it is kinda quiet and very hoarse - really unused-ish. "Agramon, please stop, don't do this, you don't have to -" I sob, begging him to not do what I know very well he is trying to do. "But I want this and so do you." He says, sounding breathless.

Agramon, now having chained my wrists to the headboard above my head, jumps onto me quickly. He straddles my waist as he leans down and nips at the skin on my neck. "Agramon, please don't do this. I really don't want to do this.." I sob, wincing at the shivers that run down my spine. Everywhere Agramon touches it feels like lava is being poured on my skin, burning with agony. "Shh, sweetheart. All will be well." Agramon whispers, leaning back but still straddling my waist. Confusion sets in. "Y-you're not going to rape me?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm not going to rape you, silly." Agramon whispers, running a hand down my cheek gently. I relax at the words until he says, "You love me. You just don't know it yet. I'm going to help you see that you love me." In my surprise, I move my waist in hope to get him to stop straddling me, but he just moans, deep in his throat. My eyes practically pop out of my head when I feel something in his pants. _How, by the name of the angel, does me struggling to get free give him a freaking boner?! _I think in disgust.

"Agramon, please, I really truly hate you. I will never feel anything but hate towards you." I try to reason with him but he just ignores me, trailing kisses across my collarbone, up my neck, on my jawline, until finally capturing my lips. I move my head to and fro but he just takes this as some sort of sick game. His hard, cold hands leave my waist to reach for his shirt, taking it off to once more reveal his muscled chest, making me cry even more. This hurt, and he weighed a lot. Why was I so weak? What did the Shadowhunters even see in me? I couldn't even fight off Agramon. Sure, I was weak from blood loss, pain, torture, despair, agony, dehydration, and starvation. But that was no excuse to be so weak as _this! _Once again, I get the idea of suicide but push it away. I need to stay alive. Find a way to escape. Get to my friends. Get to my safehouse, my freedom.

My salvation. They are the only reason I've lived so far. The only reason that, if Agramon succeeds, I will not kill myself.

Agramon's hands snakes under my shirt, going higher and higher, revealing more and more of my porcelain skin. He brings it up and over my head, leaving me in my pants and a black lace bra. This is the farthest I have ever been and this is unwillingly. I'm quite sure Kaleb wouldn't have shackled me to the bed.

Agramon breaks the kiss at last, only to allow me to breath. I cry out in pain and surprise when he starts squeezing my breasts through my bra needily, like a kitten wanting a drink from it's mother. He moans in pleasure and lust, then stops only to offer me a deal.

"Sky," He whispers huskily, "I will unshackle you only if you take off your bra yourself. And if you don't do so you will be punished," He adds threateningly, making me shudder. I would've said yes only to get unshackled then punch him in the face and run but I knew what he meant as punishment very well now. Pain, blood, whips, blades. I opened and closed my mouth in contemplation. What would the others do in my place..?

My gaze darts around and lands on the torture table. I look quickly back at Agramon. I could try to kill him.

With a shuddering breath, I nod, and he grins widely. Agramon gets off of me, only to pick me up and sit back down, positioning me so I sit directly on his erection, making him moan and groan when I moved just the slightest. He watches me carefully as he unshackles me, then seeing as I am about to run like a jack rabbit, he grips my thighs so hard I cry out. "Okay, okay, sheesh!" I gasp, shaking my wrists, bleeding from struggling so much. I reach behind me and, very slowly, unclasp my bra. Agramon purrs before suddenly pushing my back against the soft bed again, making me shriek in surprise. Darn it - I lost my chance.

He looks at me with sparkling eyes, as though appraising my naked chest. I quickly try to cover myself up with my arms, but, Agramon has other ideas. He dives down before my arms can even cover myself, fastening his lips onto my right breast, nipping and licking the nipple as he kneads the other like a kitten once more. I struggle for freedom, my wrists now free. I punch Agramon in the face, square in the nose, sending him flying off the bed. I quickly tug the shirt back on as I dart toward the torture table and grab the sickest thing I can find - a broadsword with a ragged, poisoned blade. Looked like a really jagged lightning bolt blade. "Stay back, Agramon, or I will use this." I snarl, whipping around and pointing the tip of my blade at Agramon, who was now standing with a bloody and crooked nose, looking furious. _Oh joy, I broke his nose._

"Sky!" He roars, death shining in his blood red eyes. _He's going to kill me! _I think in alarm. "You dare-" I cut him off with a snarl, eyes flashing. "Ever think to listen to me? If I'm to die here, _asshat_, I'm dying a virgin. If I escape this place-" I come forward, going closer and closer to Agramon until my new blade is on his throat. He glares at me coldly as a small trickle of black blood runs down his neck. "- I'm gonna escape a virgin. So back off, or I'll kill you in a way that's 10 times worse than how you completely tore apart my brother over there." We have a glaring contest, golden-orange against blood red.

"Fine," Agramon says at last. "I will not have you _tonight_, so watch your back." He raises his head up high, stepping away from my blade. "Oh and by the way, nice choice. Everything that's ever happened in this room has been recorded on tape. I thought your friends would like to watch." I pale at his words, and laughing, Agramon leaves the room, closing and locking it behind him, putting spells on the door so I can't escape and so no one can hear me. Oh, how I hate him.

I look around for the camera, still pale and visibly shaken. I don't find any cameras. Maybe they're really small or well hidden? Or perhaps he had lied? I don't know. Instead I just go into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, take a shower - changing into a white shirt, dark gray jeans, and a black jacket. Despite the few amounts of regular human clothes that Agramon gives me, he never thinks of giving me any shoes. Or socks, or anything. Just clothes. Personally, I think he'd prefer to not give me any clothes at all. _Psychopath._

I open the door of the bathroom uncertainly, not knowing if anything or anyone came into the room while I was in the shower. Nope. I head straight back into the bathroom, having no safe spot in the room. I stay in the closet, in the far back. I curl up into a ball and rest. _Living hell today, living hell tomorrow._

* * *

**Day 8 of my Kidnapping**

All day yesterday I had no interruptions. I was completely stuck with myself, all alone, in my head. It was almost painful. I've always been used to some sort of company, whether it was a lot of people or one, good or bad. I'd gotten used to Agramon coming in, always in that _skin_, coming to torture and taunt me. I currently sit in the same corner that Agramon had assaulted me in. I face the wall, thinking to myself. I had guessed Agramon wouldn't come in here today either.

_He says that everything in here is recorded. He's going to show the others. I'm so screwed- they'll be disgusted with me once they watch the tape. They won't want to even look at me. I'll be alone for oh, so long. And that is just the beginning of it. If I never escape, I'll never have a chance to say goodbye. That is, if they don't like me anymore. Just think of Jocelyn! She's having Abraxas' baby unwillingly but we all still care for her and stuff. Maybe it'll be like that? They'll still like me. Jocelyn will understand best of them all what it's like, and Kaleb will have yet another reason to rip that demon's throat out-_

My thoughts are cut off with a shriek of surprise as I am lifted into the air. Unable to see who it is, I kick out and thrash around. "Lemme go!" I cry indignantly. I have a nagging feeling that it isn't my friends but I can't help but start laughing and squirming, my eyes closed tight, as the person who picked me up starts tickling my sides. "Please! No! Stop! I can't breath!" I gasp, laughing as they only tickle me more. I'm tossed onto the bed and the person quickly sits beside me. "I thought you were ticklish!" The person says while laughing at me. My eyes fly open to find Agramon's face inches away from my own. I scream in shocked surprise, forgetting all about the tickling and giggling. I jump, surprised out of my mind, and fall off the bed with a small thud and an "Oof!".

"What are you doing?" I demand, fuming and confused. I glare at Agramon, and notice that his nose is no longer crooked.

"I can't tickle you? Is there a law I have not heard of?" Agramon says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _Why are you suddenly going from rape to tickles? _I wanted to ask, but bite my tongue. "Yes. You aren't allowed to come into my room." I hiss, sticking my tongue at Agramon and crossing my arms over my chest like an angry 4-year-old.

"It's not only your room anymore, Sky. It's _our _room." Agramon amends, making me stiffen in anger. _"What?" _I rage, stomping my foot. "This is our room now, hun, so I can do with you as I wish." Agramon says slowly, as though I'm some mental person.

"Nope, nope and nope." I growl. I shriek in surprise when Agramon flicks his wrist, sending me flying into his chest.

"Yes, yes, and yes. You see, I have magic too. Or have you forgotten? I seriously thought that I could get you to do whatever I wanted willingly, but I see that-"

Glaring, I snarl, "I am most definitely never going to even touch you willingly unless it's to seriously wound you!"

Agramon tsk's, "Strike one. At strike three you have to give me a lap dance, ending with a very long and passionate kiss." I cringe in disgust, getting off the bed. I wipe my hands on the sheets as though they disgust me beyond repair. "As I was saying, I see that I must use magic to at least make it seem like you do everything on your own free will. Like this."

I'm about to ask what _this _is when Agramon snaps his fingers, and I suddenly realize I have no control over my body anymore. I try to run away and flee to the bathroom to lock myself in there, but instead I crawl onto the bed and straight for Agramon. _What the heck!? _Is all I can think as I slowly- practically seductively, making Agramon smirk knowingly at the confusion and anger in my gaze- crawl into his lap, sling my arms around his neck, and kiss him with flaming passion that I don't feel for him at all. _He is truly the biggest asshat on the planet, _I think angrily as I feel his chest rumble with a deep throated laugh. He pulls my body flush against his and turns us over so I'm trapped beneath his body.

He rips off my shirt quickly and, regaining control, I pimp slap him, sending him reeling off of me. _"Idiota!" _I cry, _"Quod quidem non est mulieris, hoc unum!" _I snarl, not rendering the fact that I've spoken in Spanish and Latin now, _"Si vous essayez JAMAIS quelque chose comme ça , vous vous réveillerez manquer un TRÈS precious- à appendice vous- !"_ French. _"Und jetzt raus !" _German. (AN: I used Google Translator. If you need it, ask me what they mean and I'll translate them back to English properly using my Dad.)

Oh great, did he even know those languages?

"Strike two." Agramon amends. "Hurry up and get to strike three. I'm looking forward to it, really." I shake my head in annoyance, what an idiot. "I hate you. Now go, I need to shower." I complain, and Agramon sits back casually. "Nah... I'd rather stay. Seeing you strip down just for me seems fun. Then maybe shower with you?"

Glaring, I walk past him and to the restroom, where I lock myself inside. I lean on the counter and stare at myself in the mirror, the new scars on my face, neck, collarbone and shoulders, the bags under my eyes. Deciding to stick with my word, I get another set of clothing, jump in the shower, jump out, get dressed, and listen at the door for Agramon. When I finally decide he's gone, I open the door to see Agramon on the bed, waiting just for me. He had his eyes closed, and looked.. peaceful. _Darn it. He fell asleep on my bed. I wanted to try using it for once._

Instead he opens his eyelids, looking tired. "Sky," he murmurs sleepily, "please? Just one night. We won't do anything. Just sleep."

I'm shocked at the word _please _but find I have no choice when I unwillingly walk over to the bed and slip under the covers with Agramon. He yawns sleepily, and I turn over on my side so I faced away from him at least, only to stiffen up when he does the same so that we're spooning.

He hugs me close, his left arm under my waist, right arm slung around my waist so it's like he's hugging me from behind. Agramon nuzzles his face in my neck and hair, breathing in my scent. "Just sleep.." Agramon promises, already dozing off.

Once I know he is actually asleep, I relax and find the position comfortable, however I'd rather not be in the position in the first place. I doze off uncertainly, hoping this isn't a trick. Hoping the demon of fear would stay to his word.

* * *

**Day 9 of my Kidnapping**

I wake up with a weird feeling. I notice there is a person laying behind me. I can't really remember anything, I'm too sleepy. I yawn as I blink a few times before looking down.

I'm fully clothed, thank the angel but the person in the bed with me is shirtless. They're hugging my legs with their own, and their arms are tightly hugging my waist so that my back is flush against their chest. They apparently decided it is a good idea to have their chin on my head as well.

I think back to yesterday and my blood runs cold. I suddenly know the name of the _demon _beside me, and I shiver, stiffening in his touch. _Agramon, how dare you use your magic to make me sleep in the same bed as you, especially in this position, _I think angrily, furious at Agramon. I try to get up only to be pulled back down by said demon. "Don't go," Agramon murmurs, hugging me tighter as he nuzzles his face in my hair, gently kissing my neck. He bites down, making me whimper in disgust and anger. He leaves a mark happily, and I squirm in his grasp, needing freedom and needing it _now._

"You're a persistent little girl, aren't you? C'mon, stay in bed a while. We'll have some fun..." Agramon trails off, sounding needy. I once again find that I have no control over my body as I turn over and smile up at him, giggling like a schoolgirl as he continues kissing around my neck and jawline. Before kissing me on the lips- waaaay EWW, personally he tastes like rat shit- he looks into my eyes, which are filled with anger, hatred, distrust, disgust, and rage, and says quietly, "I know you don't want this, Sky, but I really, _really _do. I'm going to drop the spell and if you don't do as I want you will be punished later. Okay?"

He kisses me hard on the lips, filled with want and lust and now, in control of my own body, I push his sorry ass off of me. "Sky, I will get what I want, no matter what you do. And did you know I've always liked feisty? You're really feisty. Fiery too," Agramon chats, confusing me, however I struggle as he takes my wrists in an iron grip and tugs them above my head. I cry out when he puts the shackles on far too tight. His eyes flash with demonic want, lust, and need. He wants me, and he wants me _now._

"Agramon! No! Stop!" I gasp, kicking at him while twisting and turning in my chains. He saddles my waist, then takes out a stele. _My _stele. It burns his hand as he places a rune on me, making it so I can't even feel my legs and arms. Tears begin to stream down my face, I can't move. I _can't freaking move._

"Agramon, _please _don't do this," I beg him as he takes off his pants, leaving him in boxers. I am doomed. No magic, can't move. Doomed. I am going to be raped by the demon of fear without any say in the matter, and the most worrisome part is that he looks like Kaleb in a way.

"Please don't do this, or at least kill me so you can rape a fucking carcass," I cry. Agramon chuckles at this, and rips off my shirt. He fumbles with the button of my jeans as I try to move in any and every way I can. But of course I can't.

Soon enough my jeans are in the pile of clothing. Agramon decides that he can do as he wishes, and quickly bends over me. We are both only in our undergarments, I myself being unwilling, but without a choice.

Tears cascade down my cheeks. Agramon wipes them away as though I would ever let him if I could move. "Why?" I choke out. Agramon's blood red eyes meet my very undilated (A\N: when a cat's eyes are dialated, their pupils are really big.) gold-orange ones.

"Why what?" He smirks, and I glare daggers at him.

"Why _me? _Why couldn't you find some other life to ruin? Why must you _rape _me? _Why do you have to make my life a living, breathing hell?"_ I demand, pure hatred and sorrow in my voice.

This surprises Agramon, but he regains himself quickly. "Because," he whispers. "There's only you."

I look away from Agramon. I fall silent, tears still flowing from my puffy red eyes and trailing down my flushed face. _"I hate you, just remember that." _Is the last thing I say.

Agramon grunts at my response, and despite how I struggle in every way I can, Agramon gets my bra off first, then my underwear, and lastly his boxers.

He aims, but does not strike. Not yet. He turns my face towards his, grasping my chin. He searches my bleary gaze for who knows what, but of course all he can ever find in my heart is the hatred that I've aimed at him for years. He will never see anything more in me, for him.

"You'd enjoy this if you just don't fight back." Agramon murmurs, and my lip curls at him. But I don't speak. He already knows I will never obey.

With one thrust I lose my virginity. It hurt, oh so bad, but I didn't show it. Instead my face goes blank, tears flowing and never ending. I grasp my last shreds of humanity and keep it close to my heart.

All I can think about is my friends. Kaleb, Phin, J.R., Jonah, Jocie, everyone back at home. They aren't just my friends to me. They are my family. They are my home.

* * *

**Day 10 of My Kidnapping**

I haven't slept at all. I woke up at 7AM yesterday. Agramon finished using me at 10AM, collapsing on top of me and falling asleep. He didn't bother taking out his dick. Later, he raped me again from 2:34PM to 4:15PM. When he got back from his meeting, he used me all the way from 8PM to 2:55AM. I showered at 4:49AM, when the rune wore off. Now dressed and cleaned of all the blood- my skin red raw from trying to scrub all remains of Agramon off of it, sadly unable to succeed- I keep myself locked in the bathroom. From there I am locked in the closet, hidden behind dirty clothes and towels.

An image of Kaleb flashes behind my tired, red-rimmed, puffy gaze and I start to shake. Kaleb, always so brave and strong, will dump me if he finds out. I'd dump me.. Right? _Think about Jocie. _I remind myself. She was in my shoes once. Surely she didn't just know if she were pregnant? I look at the little plastic stick that will determine my fate. A sudden pain in my gut helps to confirm what the test is telling me. My expression stays blank as I stare at the plastic stick. The pain becomes unbearable, like I'm being ripped apart bit by bit, being burned to a crisp, and getting sat on by an elephant all at once.

When it is finally over, I am surprised to blink away the red haze to find Agramon's face, inches from mine, full of curiosity. I look down. I had crushed the test results, so he probably had no clue.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Agramon begs. I brake down into sobs- Kaleb called me that once. "Is-is there any way to ab-bort a child?" I sniffle, and he gasps. "Your pregnant? With our child?" Agramon squeaks in surprise, and I glare at him. "I'm pregnant with your fucking demon spawn, yes." I growl. Agramon's features soften. "This is perfect! We're a nice little happy family! Why would you ever abort, Angel?" At this, I shakily get to my feet quickly. Agramon follows suit, when I'm suddenly yelling at him.

"Why would I want to abort? _WHY WOULD I WANT TO ABORT?!" _I roar, punching Agramon with every venomous word. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY! This _THING _was made out of _RAPE! I DON'T WANT YOUR CHILD! _I don't want to be the mother of _YOUR DEMONIC SPAWN!_ This child will kill me from the inside out, especially with _YOUR HELP! _It is _NOT _my child, it is yours! I hate it! I hate you! And since when have we ever been some _HAPPY FAMILY?!" _By now I have him cornered, his eyes wide with shock, pity, and anger. Tears stream down my flushed face, and I snarl, "I want to abort it. _Now."_

"Fine Angel, we'll abort, its not like I can't just get you pregnant again anyway- plus no sex for 9 months would suck." Agramon sighs, and I cringe at his choice of words. I follow Agramon out of the bathroom and into the main room. Just in case, Agramon puts shackles on my wrists to make sure I don't run.

"Are you sure about this, Angel?" Agramon asks me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Of course I am! Didn't I clear this earlier?! Now lead the fucking way!" I yell at him, and his hands fall from my shoulders. He looks defeated. _He wants me to bear his child. _I think in disgust. When Agramon opens the door, I hiss at how light the place is. I forgot it was made of ice. It was bright out here, I'd been in the dark for far too long.

Agramon gruffly leads the way to the infirmary, but before we enter, Agramon turns to me. "In memory of our child, at least. Please keep it." Agramon urges, handing me a perfectly smooth opal in the shape of an oval. It glows in my hand, and I wince. I nod however, putting it in my pocket.

We enter, and I lay in the most desolate part of the room. Agramon talked to a couple nurse/doctor demons before they head off after some things.

"See you soon, Angel. I'll visit, okay?" He murmurs, and I'm about to snap back with some angry remark when my world suddenly goes black.

* * *

**Day 13 of My Kidnapping**

I open my eyes with a groan, how long had I been out?

"Hello, Miss. Its been three days. Your abortion is now complete." A demon says sweetly. Female. "Thanks.." I mutter. Agramon comes into view and tells me that he'll carry me to my room. Of course.

Agramon does as he said he would, but once we are in my room I'm thrown to the floor. I scramble away from Agramon as he heads toward the torture table. _"You little bitch! You contacted your friends, didn't you!? Now they're after you!" _Agramon yells, throwing a jagged knife straight at my face. I dodge, only for it to stab my right arm all the way through to the hilt. It broke my arm. I cry out in pain, unable to help crying as he grabs another blade and throws it. This one embeds itself in my calf, and I quickly try to get to my feet, only to fall down again.

This goes on until every blade is in my skin, every whip and other weapons bloody and on the floor. I lay curled up on the floor, crying in pain, bloody beyond repair. My hair, once a beautiful silvery-white is now dyed an ugly bloodred. I have blades sticking out of my skin in every angle.

However he dodged wounding my stomach, which confuses me.

My scythe is now covered in my blood as well as my brother's. Agramon leaves the room, leaving me lying on the floor. However when he does return, it is to set down a tape beside me, just far enough so that neither I or my pool of blood could reach it. Written on the tape is _"Watch Me". _A sticky note adds, _" I hold the answers to all your questions about what happened to Lil miss Sky. Enjoy!"_

This infuriates me, but by now it's too late as my worlds turns black.

* * *

**Day 14 of My Kidnapping**

Its cold and dark. I taste blood in my mouth. I can't feel my body. I'm floating in space. I stay like this for awhile.

Suddenly the door is kicked down, a bright light flooding into the dark room. I whimper, so used to darkness that the bright light hurts my eyes so I can't see. I struggle away with the little energy I have left, my giant blood puddle smearing. I slip and collapse again, covered in blood head to toe, weapons and blades gripping in my skin. I'm close to dying, but whoever is at the door can be Agramon, and I will not let myself die in his eyes. I reach for the tape and breath. I smell sunshine and home. Suddenly I think I'm dead.

"Sky..." I hear a voice whisper, and i recognize Kaleb's voice, and I'm suddenly unable to breathe. My heart is slamming so hard it hurts, but he leans down to me, falling to his knees next to me, and taking my head into his lap. "Sky?" I can't comprehend anything, he doesn't check my pulse, he doesn't move. He just sits there, his eyes blurred with tears as he is physically unable to cry as he just holds me. He's warm and familiar.

Tears stream down my cheeks. I force my eyes to open wider than a squint, forcing myself the ability to see Jonah and Kaleb. I grip Kaleb's hand as tight as I can, surprising him.

"I'm going home?" I whisper, barely audible. They smell like home and sunshine. My voice bubbles as bloody foam rolls from the corner of my mouth.

"You smell like home and sunshine. I like home and sunshine.. I want to go home now. I wanna see my whole family. Kaleb, Phin, Jonah, J.R., Jocie, Valentine... Why is it so dark in here and light out there? Is-is he gone? A-Agh-Agramon wants me to be qu-queen. Do I have to? I wanna be with you guys..." I trail off, quietly. Despite all the pain I'm in, the wounds, etc., I point to the tape.

"Don't watch it..Please. I don't want you guys to know what happened. Not yet. Im not ready. I'm never gonna be ready." I whimper pleadingly. I look at Jonah and Kaleb. I then look at the bloody, destroyed carcass on one side of the room. "Don't have a funeral for Marcus. It was a lost hope. I've always known he was dead. It wasn't him. I know it wasn't. He-he told me. Remember the spine scarf Aggramon wore two weeks ago? Marky's spine." I blabber, coughing more bloody foam up.

They listen intently. Kaleb clutches me closer and holds my hand. "Agramon is dead. Val killed him." He guesses, but says it certainly. "Lets go home, Sky." He whispers, wiping my face with his other hand. "Can you walk?" Kaleb asks, obviously prepared to carry me.

Every movement is extremely painful as I struggle to a sitting position, then onto my knees, and into a kneeling position. I reach to the bed to use as leverage to stand, but I cringe with great disgust, snatching my arm away from it. No. I will NOT touch a bed ever again. Or at least not one like this, with shackles and it being covered in blood with dark, secret memories. Memories of what happened make me collapse to hands and knees as I start dry heaving constantly.

Finally, _it_ comes out. Marky's heart climbs up my throat, into my mouth, and onto the floor along with a bunch of stomach acid and a lot of blood. I shake violently at the sight, wrenching away from it and standing up somehow. I probably jumped. But this only lasts for a moment as I trip on my scythe and faceplant painfully. Just great.

I then finally get to standing, however leaning on the wall very heavily. "Don't ask. I was forced to eat it my first day here. Spell made it so it wouldn't digest or get puked up, but I guess that's gone now." I murmur, talking about the heart I puked on the floor about 3 ft away from Kaleb.

Kaleb cringes visibly then wraps an arm around me, leading me slowly away without a word.

Before exiting, I take my scythe and the tape however. If I want them to know someday, its better they see it for themselves. I use my scythe as a walking stick, the blade slicing open my palms but I don't care. I'm growing weaker and weaker. Anyone can see it in my hunched, wounded, bloody and scarred figure.

Valentine and Amelia find us a bit later. Tired, Amelia sighs. "I think that we should all go home," She says, taking J.R.'s hand, even at his raised eyebrow and suggestive gaze. I'm too tired to react, and apparently so is Amelia.

Kaleb sees my palms, and fresh tears rise in his oh so beautiful eyes. He winces and lifts me up, not caring when I protest, and carries me bridal style, letting the tape jab him as he ignores my scythe. He cradles my head and lets my tears and blood soak his shirt. "We're going home Sky." He tells me, then follow Amelia- or Ami.

At the sight of Valentine I lower my head in shame so no one can see my gaze and just go with it. He created me to be a killing machine, a true warrior that will fight, even after the end, and will keep others safe at every cost. But I failed him. "I can try making a portal," I whisper. I try using my magic and flinch in pain, but it works. "Where to exactly..?" I ask quietly.

"New York Institute, we're all going home." Ami sighs, tugging on J.R.'s hand. He was saying something about how he admired Ami's fighting style and how she was noble and amazing in a thick Russian accent. Gross, Ami's brother was coming on to her. We really needed to get him checked out- he was being crazier than me! Ami pulls him through the Portal quickly.

I fall asleep in Kaleb's arms, body stiff. I use the rest of my energy getting the weapons out of my skin- which, sadly, just makes me bleed even more- and keeping the portal open, leading to my exhaustion and falling into practically a coma that will last a little while. My other natures kick in and my downworld blood starts healing me, even though it can't heal everything, like the poison and everything done with demon spectrum or demon electrum, which was actually a lot. When Kaleb steps through the portal and we make it to the NY institute, I hug Kaleb weakly with one blood-soaked arm, the other hanging limply as I fall asleep in his arms, warm and safe but most of all loved. I hope that if he watches the tape, our relationship won't end.

I'm finally home.

* * *

**Thanks to our fellow Role Players, Jonah, Phin, and Jocie, for editing this story. The idea was made in honor of Marky's final goodbye, Sky's kidnapping and a lot of torture. The plotline is by me.**

**Anyway, everyone bow down to the epicness of Jonah, Seraphina, and Jocelyn! *all hail them! :D***

**Hope you like it, I wrote some of it with a banged up arm. I fell out of a tree and landed on my right arm awkwardly, almost broke it (apparently not yet determined. The scanner thing in my house is messed up, and my family has been known to mess around with broken limbs.. Hah hah ha...). Laugh at my pain. Just recently banged my jaw and can only eat applesauce. I'm pure accident prone, laugh at me!**

**3 Luvs to all,**

**Sky Amberjade**


End file.
